La montaña ¿azul?
by Criskeleton
Summary: Erebor es una empresa de éxito y Thorin, su director, ha conseguido todo lo que quería...o eso creía él...en esta historia Thorin deberá luchar para conseguir sus dos últimos sueños:- el amor de una dama y la montaña solitaria, una empresa que dejó su padre años atrás olvidada...el problema es que no será el único con esos objetivos. Amor, drama, humor
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción-Un "enano"¿ Enamorado?**

Aún recuerdo aquellos ojos azules mirándome en la oficina aunque sabía de sobra que buscaba a otro. Aquellos cabellos negros atados en esa coleta tan rebelde y aquella palidez en su piel, su cara tan redonda y decorada con dos mechones de pelo que se movían en conjunto con ella, aún después de tanto tiempo espero que vuelva a aparecer para traer el café de toda mi plantilla incluido el mío, que venga me salude y que diga, aunque me lo supiera ya de memoria, el contenido de mi café.

Ella lo diría y acabaría con un y cargadito como a usted le gusta, dejando cuidadosamente algunas servilletas de mas y apartando con cuidado el brick de café caliente para que no se derramara sobre ningún papel...si pudiera decirle que otra cosa me gusta... sería muy atrevido por mi parte y más por parte de un director de empresa y nada menos que por el director de la famosa empresa Erebor...

**Capitulo 1-Azul**

Todo comenzó con la obertura de una nueva cafetería llamada "La Comarca-Desayunos y comidas como en casa", para todos fue una gran celebración ya que no deberíamos ir a por café a casi 8 calles de la oficina y pensaréis :¿no hay maquinas de café en la gran empresa Erebor? Si, pero el café era horrible y teníamos cosas mejores en las qué pensar que en el café, aunque era muy necesario igual que la comida, que cada uno se la traía de su casa, para comer en el puesto de trabajo.

Así que cuando abrieron la cafetería decidimos darle una oportunidad.

Al principio debo admitir que dudaba, porque bueno, me tomo demasiado enserio mi trabajo y para mí comer era algo secundario, siempre comía en la oficina y rápidamente regresaba al trabajo, hasta que, varios de mis empleados comenzaron a desaparecer y tuve varias opciones en mi mente sobre el tema: o la comida era deliciosa o tenía muy buen servicio o...había algo interesante allí.

Así que decidí ir a averiguarlo en una hora de las paradas de la comida.

Aquel día venía de una reunión así que iba bastante arreglado para ir a una simple cafetería, mi traje negro hecho a medida, con una corbata azul oscura, unos gemelos de plata con una perla azul que encajaba con mi color de ojos y mi pelo oscuro, con alguna que otra cana recogidos en una coleta baja, con mi barba arreglada perfectamente, como siempre... hay que decir que aquel día iba impresionante y no es por presumir...soy un hombre muy atractivo para mi edad.

Pues bien baje de mi despacho tras informar a uno de mis sobrinos, que trabaja como uno de mis ayudantes, de que salía a comer, a lo que él me respondió con una cara de extrañeza, tras bajar decidí entrar y me encontré un local bastante acogedor.

Me recordó a una de esas tabernas de mi antiguo hogar, toda de madera, con asientos cómodos y tapizados, grandes mesas y una larga barra y toda llena de gente, tenía un aroma a hierbas y flores que te recordaban al campo y un olor a comida que te abría el apetito enseguida, y al seguir mirando la vi...ella era entre toda esa madera y flores... lo mas precioso, la guinda del pastel, todas las opciones que había barajado se habían unido y habían formado aquel local y aquella mujer de belleza invernal...me quedé atónito ante esa hermosa mujer... pero guardando mi asombro para otro momento, me acerqué a ella y le dije:-Buenas tardes-*mi voz debió sonar algo mas grave de lo normal, tal vez de los nervios*

-Buenas tardes señor, desea una mesa supongo-.

-Supone bien ¿ señorita...?-.

-Erowen...Erowen Thaladriel-.

-Un nombre precioso-*ella sonrió con dulzura y hasta me pareció ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas* .

-Es la primera vez que viene por aquí, por lo que veo.. así que le propongo la opción de comer en la barra o en la mesa-.

-Prefiero una mesa-*ella asintió*.

-Acompáñeme ¿señor...?

-Thorin...Thorin Oakenshield-.

-Precioso nombre-*sonrió traviesa*acompañame señor Oakenshield*tras unos metros me senté en la mesa, bastante íntima y me dejó el menú, seguidamente saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y comenzó a decirme el menú del día y las especialidades de la casa.

-Vaya platos tan rústicos no escuchaba esos platos desde que era joven...-.

-Intentamos que sea todo como en casa señor, pero si desea algo mas fino, podría recomendarle...-.

-No, no se equivoque señorita, si en realidad me encanta todo lo que me ha dicho de la lista, solo...ha sido sorpresa mezclado con añoranza de mi hogar-.

-Bueno entonces, si usted me lo permite y creo que estaremos de acuerdo, le recomendaré el pollo al horno con miel y frutas del bosque, es muy típico del norte-.

-Me ha leído la mente señorita-*dije dándole la carta*

-¿Para beber?-.

-Vino, sin dudar, ¿cuál me recomienda?-.

-Tenemos el tosco y fuerte de las montañas azules-*dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja*-¿le interesa?-.

-Que si me interesa..dice-*cuando nos dimos cuenta teníamos los dos cogidos la carta y sonriéndonos como un par de niños que tienen la misma idea en la mente*-eh...si, excelente elección-*dije soltando la carta*.

-Enseguida se lo traigo-*ella la cogió y se marcho a la cocina, yo me quede admirando su figura y también siendo algo más "lanzado", viendo como se movían sus piernas y su hermoso trasero, aunque rápidamente aparte la mirada para no parecer un indecente.

El vino me lo trajo un joven de nariz redondeada, algo bajito, de cabellos rizados y pálido, parecía nervioso al servirme el vino, y le respondí con un "gracias", algo decepcionado, al ver que ella no aparecía.

Al rato, apareció ella, se encontraba en la barra sirviendo y riendo con un muchacho, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, parecía de mi misma altura y con unos cabellos rizados castaños oscuros, me incliné un poco hacía delante ,disimuladamente, la verdad es que me sonaba bastante, era de la empresa llevaba la marca de ésta en el hombro de su chaqueta ¿Quién...?

-Su comida señor Oakenshield-*de nuevo el chico de media altura*

-Gracias-*el muchacho se marchó y yo seguí mirando, para descubrir entre toda la multitud, quién hablaba con tanta soltura a la joven camarera que me había robado el corazón...pero sin éxito, el chico se despidió y dejo de nuevo la vista libre a ella, que cruzó su mirada con la mía y fue rápidamente hacía mi.

-¿Todo a su gusto señor Oakenshield?-*dijo ella con una sonrisa*-.

-Eh...sí...si, todo perfecto-*ella asintió y se marcho* ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Ella era guapa, joven, seguramente muy inteligente y aplicada y yo aún, teniendo unas grandes cualidades, era ya mayor para ella...

Lo que quedaba del día, tras la comida, transcurrió sin novedad alguna, yo me encontraba en mi despacho revisando papeles, aunque sin prestar mucha atención, mi mente volaba hacia la cafetería de nuevo, había visto algo en esa muchacha que me daba aún alas para soñar y pensar en ella en algo mas que en una simple relación de camarera y cliente, cuando una voz me despertó de mi sueño.

-Tío...digo Señor Thorin-.

-Dime Fili-*dije tocándome la sien molesto*

-Tiene una visita-.

-Sabes de sobra que...tu...-.


	2. Capítulo 2- Sobrino

**Capítulo 2- Sobrino**

-¿Qué pasa tío Thorin ya no tienes ni tiempo para ver a tu sobrino?-*era un joven alto, de cabellos rizados oscuros cortos, ojos marrones y de piel algo pálida, tenía barba pero muy poca, se la habría afeitado hace poco y una sonrisa juguetona, como si aún fuese un niño travieso*-.

-Vaya Kili...cuanto tiempo-*sonreí de forma cálida*-No te esperábamos-*dije levantándome para darle un abrazo*

-Bueno...quería darle una sorpresa a mi querido tío-*dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza y sonriendo*-.

-¿Cuando has vuelto?-*dije separándome de él y ofreciéndole asiento*-creí que volverías mas tarde de Irlanda-.

-Pues...hace una semana...-.

-¿¡Hace una semana!? ¿¡Y no has tenido tiempo de ver a tu tío!? Mas te vale que las negociaciones hayan ido bien allí, no te mandé a Irlanda de vacaciones Kili-.

-Lose tío...lose-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Pues...-.

-Kili...-*dije clavando mi mirada en él*

-Han sido un éxito tío-*dijo con una sonrisa*-Erebor es completamente nuestra, Azog ya no tiene nada que hacer-.

Respiré aliviado y comencé a reír a lo que Kili se unió rápidamente – es una gran noticia, si señor, una gran noticia...pero puedo saber ¿por qué has tardado una semana en verme? -.

-Bueno, he estado trasladándome de nuevo a mi piso y arreglando papeleos y quería verte en persona, no a través de un móvil, además de darte la gran noticia de nuestra victoria en Irlanda personalmente-.

-Vale, por esta vez estás perdonado-*dije dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro*-me alegra volver a tenerte aquí Kili-.

-Y a mi tío...y a mí-.

-¡Fili!-*Fili apareció tras la puerta. Era un chico igual de alto que su joven hermano pero con el cabello rubio corto y con una barba mas espesa que la de Kili*-.

-Dime-.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que Kili esta aquí?

-Bueno...realmente...fui personalmente a recogerle al aeropuerto porque este idiota había perdido su carnet de conducir y no tenía dinero-.

-¡¿Pero que dices!? Fili te la vas a cargar-*Fili reía mientras su hermano iba hacía él*-.

Sonreí levemente teniendo de nuevo a mis sobrinos junto a mí. Mandé a Kili hace unos meses a Irlanda para que arreglara el problema de propiedad que teníamos con Azog ,un empresario violento y muy rudo en las negociaciones. Azog tras la muerte de mi padre reclamó la empresa Erebor y nos mandó a juicio pero gracias a Kili, que es el abogado de mi empresa,, tal vez , ahora, podría tener unos momentos de paz.

Acababa de cerrar y me encontraba limpiando junto a Bilbo, mi mejor amigo, era un chico bastante gracioso, no era muy alto, una nariz redondeada, con unos rizos claros igual que su piel y unos preciosos ojos verdes, aunque Bilbo hoy no andaba muy concentrado en limpiar sino en su móvil.

-Bilbo, por favor, es tarde, estoy deseando coger la cama-*dije dándole con la fregona*-deja ese trasto-.

-Vale, vale, dame un momento-*dijo tecleando rápidamente*-.

-¿Con quién habla el señor Bolsón que lo tiene tan absorto?-*dije riendo*-.

-Pues...*dijo juntando sus labios formando una "o" y mirando hacia arriba como siempre hacía cuando no sabia que decir*- un amigo...-*volviendo al móvil*-.

-El señor Bolsón es un mentiroso-*dije salpicándole con mis manos llenas de agua en la cara*-.

-¿Y a ti que te importa con quién hable? ¿Te pregunto yo, quién era ese chico que te hacía taaaaaanto reír hoy? Y bueno que también vino ayer y antes de ayer...-.

-Un conocido-.

-¿Un conocido?-.

-Bilbo, es Kili-.

-¿Kili? ¿Nuestro vecino de Irlanda? ¿El del pub de Cork?-.

-Siiii, ese Kili, no conozco a mucha gente con ese nombre y creo que tu tampoco-.

-Qué casualidad. No sabía que vivía por aquí -.

-Ya...-*suspiré atontada*-.

-Mira quien esta "absorta" ahora-.

*Reí junto a Bilbo y seguimos limpiando*

Al terminar cerramos la cafetería y Bilbo se dirigió a su casa, supuse que al no preguntarme si me acompañaba a casa, algo que siempre hacía, es que tenía algo mas interesante que hacer en su casa y que no podía esperar. Así que comencé a caminar, mirando las farolas, algo húmedas por el frío que hacía, siempre me había gustado pasear de noche, aún sabiendo que era una hora peligrosa, no me importaba, para mí era todo muy "romántico", seguí caminando hacia mi casa, abrigándome y frotándome los brazos y los hombros, "menudo cambio de temperatura", pensé.

Llegué a casa que no sentía los dedos de las manos y no paraba de frotármelas para volver a sentirlos, dejé mis cosas y toqué el botón del contestador del móvil para escuchar los mensajes, mientras encendía el calentador y la calefacción, el primero era sobre publicidad "¿desea contratar nuestra línea de teléfono nueva, bla, bla...?" el segundo fue el que captó toda mi atención:

-¿Hola Erowen? Espero que sea tu número de teléfono y que no me estés gastando otra broma de las tuyas, que sé donde trabajas señorita* río y como una tonta sonreí* yo..bueno quería saber si te gustaría quedar algún día juntos... hace mucho que no paseo por Londres y sé que como eres una irlandesa con el sentido de la orientación nulo..."pensando: eso sobraba"...podría darte un tour turístico con un precio bastante asequible para una estudiante de bellas artes...*dijo intentando hacer una voz seductora y grave* ...solos tu y yo, nena..

-Qué seductor Kili Durin, muy seductor-*dije con ironía*

...eso no me ha pegado nada ¿verdad? Bien, la respuesta es tuya Erowen ¿nos veremos algún día? ¿la reina del baile irá con el feo enano a dar una vuelta? ¿le dará esa oportunidad? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, buenas noches.

-entonces sonó un pitido-fin del mensaje

Por desgracia ese chico me había ganado con sus tonterías...

-Tiene otro mensaje-

Toqué el botón pensando quién podría llamarme a esas horas. Saltó el contestador y el pitido.

-Sé que es tarde y que habrás vuelto cansada pero...¿aceptarás?-*en un impulso antes de que dijera mas, cogí el móvil y dije*:-dime cuando y a qué hora-.

Volvía a casa tras haber estado trabajando todo el día.

Estaba agotado por todo lo ocurrido y por el día de trabajo, me quité la chaqueta y me senté en la cama, el tema de Azog había terminado, eso me daba un buen respiro.

Me tumbé y me quede mirando el techo, cuando mi mente, como sino quisiera olvidarla, hizo recuperar su imagen, con aquel delantal verde, aquellos vaqueros ajustados...la camisa, un poco desabrochada...¿como sería su cabello suelto? Cayéndole por su cuerpo...eh...necesito una ducha, una ducha rápido y muy fría.

Me levanté sin dilación y corrí al baño, me quite la ropa pensando en como podría estar pensando en esas cosas, apenas la conocía y me metí en la ducha, dejando que me cayera el agua...me apoyé en la pared con una mano, dejando que siguiera cayendo... caían gotas de mi pelo sobre mi pecho y lo sentía todo, como si aquella noche estuviera mas sensible de lo normal, tenía demasiado calor, aún haciendo mucho frío fuera y el agua estuviera a una baja temperatura y mis manos bajaban hacía cierta parte del cuerpo que requería mi atención, un solo roce y ya me encontraba duro, ¡lo que producía en mi una sola mujer!

Tal vez sería porque hacía años que no me había fijado en ninguna...había tenido múltiples relaciones, un hombre como yo tenía necesidades y oportunidades con mujeres nunca me faltaban, pero llegar a este límite con solo haberla visto una vez..temo lo que podría ocurrir cuando la conociera mas...al final...conseguí superar ese lujurioso deseo y que todo bajara … aunque me fui bastante desanimado a la cama, me tumbé y tan solo con moverme un poco, caí dormido.

Ella se encontraba caminando, era de noche, ¿que hacía ella sola por esos lugares? ¿no sabía lo peligroso que era caminar en una noche tan oscura sola? Comencé a seguirla, pensando en su seguridad cuando unos hombres la pararon en medio de la calle, que justamente se encontraba vacía y la metieron en un callejón. Ella era una y ellos tres. "Cobardes"*dije mientras corría hacia el callejón...

Allí estaban los tres hombres altos pálidos, llenos de cicatrices y el mas alto y fornido era calvo...Azog.

Ahí se encontraba el, pasando sus repugnantes manos por el cuello de ella, susurrándole cosas al oído y riendo, mientras ella ni le miraba y aguantaba sus lágrimas, casi sin respirar, en ese momento Azog iba a pasar a mayores metiendo su mano por la ropa de ella, ya no lo soporté y entré en escena

mientras él le dijo algo que a ella le hizo agachar la cabeza con una mueca de asco, rápidamente golpee a sus acompañantes sin que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar y cogí a Azog, separándole de ella, con una rabia sobrehumana, le cogí del cuello mientras lo levantaba, el me insultaba en su idioma natal y me escupió en la cara, arrugando mi nariz y apretando los dientes le golpee varias veces, dejándole caer al suelo y con la mandíbula sangrando, a duras penas se levantó y salió corriendo amenazándome, algo muy normal en Azog, para eso si que sabía hablar mi idioma.

Al darme la vuelta vi a Erowen, levantándose, apoyada en la pared y con una mejilla algo enrojecida, ese monstruo le habría pegado por alguna razón.

-Erowen...-*dije acercándome a ella*-tranquila ya estas...ya estas a salvo-*dije con firmeza*-*ella se apoyo en mi para dar un paso, cayendo en mis brazos y susurro*:-que miedo he pasado...-.* Sin pensarlo la abracé contra mi pecho, acariciando su cabello, llenándola de calor, aunque la razón de su temblor fuera por otra causa*-Vamos te llevo a casa-*con cuidado la lleve hasta la empresa, donde se encontraba mi coche y la subí, no sin antes darle mi chaqueta, soy un caballero sobre todo y mientras íbamos hacia su casa, ella se apoyaba en mi hombro, agotada y asustada aún por lo ocurrido*.

Al llegar a su casa me pidió que la acompañara y entramos. Estaba nervioso, al entrar ella dejó mi chaqueta con cuidado sobre un perchero y fue al baño, donde escuché como el agua corría, al salir me la encontré con el pelo suelto, ya no había ninguna marca en su cara y su camisa abierta en parte...tal vez no se habría dado cuenta...

-Muchas gracias señor Oakenshield-*dijo acercándose a mi*-sin usted no se que podía haber ocurrido esta noche-*sus manos se posaron en mi pecho*-¿como...podría agradecérselo?-*"surrealista y poco original"-pensó mi mente, pero me gustaba la idea*.

*Susurre *-Usted no me debe nada señorita...se encontraba en peligro y yo acudí, como cualquier hombre hubiera hecho-.

-Enserio...deseo agradecérselo...-*dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y acabando con un breve beso que yo, como un tonto respondí con sumo gusto*.

Nos separamos un momento y volvimos a besarnos de nuevo, esta vez de forma apasionada, mientras ella abría mi camisa, yo suspiraba de gusto y ella bajaba sus besos hacia mi cuello, mi camisa caía al suelo y respirando con dificultad, la cogí y la tumbé en el sillón continuando mis besos, no sería adecuado hacerlo todo muy rápido y mas tras lo ocurrido hoy, ella respiraba agitada y jugando mordió con su boca mi labio inferior y lo estiró levemente mientras con una de sus manos acaricio mi pecho y fue bajando hasta debajo de mi cintura, donde metió la mano debajo del pantalón y apretó con dureza, haciendo que mi miembro quedará firme cuando... de pronto...

sonó el despertador..

-Necesito una ducha...una ducha muy fría-.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-Descubrimiento

Erowen

Me desperté una hora antes de que sonará el despertador, así que me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, estaba todo tan silencioso, solo se escuchaba algún coche que otro en las calles de Londres, fui a la ventana y me quede mirando la ciudad, aún no había amanecido así que la ciudad parecían un montón de joyas brillando, adoraba la ciudad, pero era un sitio muy grande y me sentía sola.

Antes, cuando Bilbo vivía conmigo, por lo menos tenía a alguien con quién hablar y hacer cosas, estar distraídos en general, pero ahora que se había buscado un piso para tener un poco mas de intimidad...a mi no me importó cuando me lo dijo, solo me sentí extraña, al pensar en que no volvería a ver a Bilbo despertarse o leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba su pipa, como hacía su padre antes que él o preparando sus exageradas comidas, la palabra que buscaba era nostalgia...

Puse el café y la leche a calentar mientras seguía mirando la ciudad y pensando seriamente en la razón de la ida de Bilbo y fue un hombre...tal vez ya era hora de que me centrara también en buscar en alguien para mí...*en ese momento sonreí al recordar a Kili y en ese mensaje que me mando ayer...tal vez fuera Kili, el hombre al que yo buscaba...fue toda una casualidad encontrármelo aquí y en Irlanda...fueron días raros, la primera vez que lo vi, fue en aquel pub de Cork, bebiendo, cantando y riendo con unos amigos míos y al acercarme, él quedarse mirando embobado:

-¿Qué tal va la noche? ¿qué me he perdido?-.

-Pues a este chaval, le hemos encontrado en la plaza buscando un lugar donde tomarse algo-.

-Y veo que vosotros le habéis guiado hasta aquí-*reÍ*-¿o me equivoco?-.

-Él quería tomarse una copa, nosotros le ayudamos-.

´¿Y tu eres?-.

-Eh...Kili de Dúrin-*me cogió la mano y la besó*-A su servicio ¿señorita...?-.

*Sorprendida*-Eh...Erowen-.

-Es un placer...-*dijo con una sonrisa*-.

Se quedó cogiendo mi mano durante un corto período de tiempo.

-Es británico, justamente de Londres-.

-¡Anda! Un completo inglés-*dije riendo*-¿y qué haces aquí?-.

-Pues trabajo y turismo-.

Pasamos horas y horas hablando, dejando aquella cerveza que había pedido en un segundo plano y escuchándome como si absorbiera mis palabras. Me contó lo bonito que era Londres, de su tío, de su hermano mellizo y de su trabajo. No nombró ni a su padre, ni a su madre y yo no quería molestarle o que se sintiera triste por cualquier razón, después mis amigos le obligaron a cantar en el karaoke del pub, allí descubrimos que tenía una voz horrible para cantar, pero puso tanto entusiasmo que el público estallaba en aplausos y silbidos, ni un solo abucheo, yo no dejaba de reírme y mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de aquella cerveza, me sacó al escenario, yo había cantado allí varias veces pero siempre cuando no había casi nadie, sentía un horrible miedo escénico, pero al subirme él...noté que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Merry, el propietario del local, me dejó su guitarra y comencé a afinarla, cuando noté que sonaba correctamente, comencé a tocar una canción que solía cantarme mi madre "Into the Open Air" (Julie Fowlis), ella era escocesa. La gente me seguía con palmas y hasta se puso un poco melancólica, Kili gritaba mi nombre y me animaba. Al terminar, tenía el corazón que se me salía del pecho, bajé y Kili me cogió en brazos diciendo que había estado fantástica, yo sonreí y le abracé, dándole las gracias.

Así conocí a Kili de Dúrin y en ese pub pasamos la mayoría de las noches … y cuando no tenía que trabajar, yo le enseñaba Irlanda, perdiéndome por alguna que otra calle junto a él, no había sido tan feliz en … años, pero el último día que pase junto a él...la última noche en el pub, en el que yo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo que yo y que tal vez...aquella noche ocurriera algo, paso rápida y con una despedida de un simple abrazo, en ese momento pensé que tal vez que solo quería que estos días fueran un bonito recuerdo y que él y yo quedáramos como buenos amigos...tal vez alguien le esperase en la gran ciudad y él solo buscaba a alguien con quién pasar aquellos días de soledad, eran tantas mis preguntas y mis suposiciones...pero el destino, tal vez, quiso que nos volviésemos a encontrar y que él encima me pidiese una cita...era todo tan extraño, tal vez no todo estuviera perdido...

La cafetera me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse el café y la leche en una taza y me senté en un sillón que yo había colocado aposta cerca de la ventana para observar la ciudad y mientras canturreaba una canción escocesa que le canté a Kili en una de las playas irlandesas a la que le llevé, me tomé el café.

* * *

Thorin

Había amanecido nublado en Londres, se acercaba ya el otoño y una niebla, no tan espesa como solía, se había levantado haciendo que los coches de la ciudad pararán una y otra vez, creando pequeños atascos.

Deseaba llegar rápidamente a la empresa, para poder mantener la mente ocupada, ya que ésta traidora, me recordaba la imagen de ella una y otra vez y hasta yo me preguntaba si ella se habría fijado en mí...Aparqué el coche y me encontré con Dwalin, que me saludaba como siempre dándome una palmada en la espalda y subimos juntos a la oficina.

Cogí el ascensor mientras Dwalin se despedía y donde mi asesor Balin, que era un buen amigo mío, me saludo:

-Buenos días Balin-*dije con tono serio y sin muchas ganas de conversar*-.

-Sí, hoy parece que será un buen día, aunque puede que se estropee el día a la tarde-.

-¿Y eso? No he oído nada en la radio sobre mal tiempo-.

-Son cosas que uno sabe, amigo-*dijo con una sonrisa*Balin era un hombre bastante mayor, con una larga barba blanca, sin bigote, una nariz grande y con bastante pelo para su edad, había sido un gran compañero en muchas de nuestras "batallas" empresariales y un gran amigo de mi padre-¿y bien? ¿Qué tal con Kili? He oído que ha regresado-.

-Bastante bien, hoy os informaré sobre las buenas nuevas de nuestra empresa-.

-No me refería a eso-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-Thorin, te preguntaba si el muchacho se encontraba bien, sano... eres su tío deberías saber esas cosas-.

-Y las sé, solo que creí que te referías a lo ocurrido en Irlanda con nuestra empresa-.

*Balin sonrió*-Deberías pensar menos en el trabajo y sabes de sobra que cuando pregunto sobre tus sobrinos casi nunca es para saber sobre lo qué han hecho por la empresa...sino... por cómo están ellos, son casi como hijos o nietos para mí-.

*Sonreí*-A veces olvido que eres un sentimental-.

-Y tu a veces olvidas que hay mas cosas aparte de la empresa ¿eh?-*dijo aún sonriendo*-Bueno yo me bajo aquí, amigo, nos veremos en la reunión de las 12-.

-Hasta hora Balin-*Balin se despidió y salió del ascensor, yo me apoyé en la pared del ascensor y me quedé mirando el techo, Balin siempre me recordaba que había mas vida aparte del trabajo, pero yo siempre me empeñaba en olvidarlo.

Mi padre Thrain, era igual que yo, solo pensaba en el trabajo, recuerdo de niño que pocas veces lo había visto en casa...Para mi padre, Erebor era muy importante, mi madre lo comprendía y aunque a causa de la empresa lo viera poco, ella le quería con locura y se alegró bastante cuando yo heredé la empresa, ya que aunque mi padre me ayudara siempre "entre bastidores", podían estar mas tiempo juntos y haciendo cosas que siempre habían querido hacer. Ahora que lo pienso, mi padre por muy serio que fuera, demostraba a mi madre cuanto le quería, aunque casi siempre era mi madre la que le daba los besos y abrazos...y no fue un mal padre, siempre me enseñaba a hacer cosas que según él: todo hombre debía saber antes de hacerse adulto. Recuerdo la primera vez que mi padre me enseño a cortar leña con un hacha-*una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios*-.

Al llegar vi a Fili y a Kili estaban hablando entre ellos, como siempre hacían antes de que llegara yo:

-Entonces ¿Has quedado con ella?-*decía Fili*

-Sí, esta tarde-.

-¿Y como te encuentras?-.

-Estoy demasiado nervioso y no debería¡ Bueno somos un chico, una chica, vamos a salir, lo normal...dios si..si...,-.

-Madre mía Kili, si que te debe gustar esa chica...-.

-Fueron los mejore meses de mi vida...-.

-Y no la besaste-*Decía Fili sonriendo y levantando una ceja*-.

-¡No!-*Decía Kili tapando su cara con sus manos*-Estaba deseando hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarme...nos llevábamos tan bien...-.

-Por lo menos el último día hubiera sido un buen recuerdo...-.

-Lose...lose de sobra...y hoy voy a verla y no quiero esperar y si...-*aparecí tras de ellos*-.

-Buenos ¿Pensáis poneros a trabajar o qué?-.

-Tío-*dijo Fili levantándose*-.

-¿Y qué es eso de una chica? Kili no te estarás metiendo en líos ¿no?-*Dije mirándolo*-.

-No tío, es algo mas complicado que eso-*dijo nervioso*-es que...-.

-¿Mmh?-.

-Creo que estoy muy encaprichado de una chica-.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién?-.

-No creo que la conozcas, la conocí en Irlanda pero ahora se ha venido a vivir aquí, no creo que la hayas visto-.

-Bueno ¿Y qué ocurre?-*dije sentándome a su lado*-.

-Pues...voy a salir hoy con ella y tenía ya una idea de qué íbamos a hacer pero estoy nervioso-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Tío Thorin...es muy importante para mí...no quiero perderla-.

-Kili, sino te arriesgas, no ganas, te quedarás siempre con las ganas de saber "qué hubiera pasado si..." ¿me entiendes?-Además no es la primera chica con la que...-.

-Lose, tío lose, pero es diferente en esta ocasión-*se le veía bastante desanimado y nervioso, así que decidí pasarle un brazo por la espalda y abrazarlo contra mí*-.

-Kili, no debes tener miedo o ponerte en lo peor directamente, pase lo que pase...yo estará ahí para apoyarte-.

-Gracias tío-*dijo Kili con una pequeña sonrisa*-.

-Ahora a trabajar-*me levanté y fui hacía mi despacho para seguir trabajando, justo cuando me senté, dijeron que tenía una visita, le dije a Fili que le hiciera pasar y para mi sorpresa...apareció ella...*

-Buenos días, señor Oakenshield-*llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas con unas medias o tal vez legins negros, no hacía tiempo para llevar las piernas al aire...por muy bonitas que las tuvieras*

-¿Tiene un minuto?-.

-Eh...claro que sí, señorita Thaladriel-.

-Por favor...llámeme Erowen y sino le importa, yo le llamaré Thorin-.

*Solo escucharle pronunciar mi nombre, hizo que me diera un escalofrío*-Esta bien señorita Erowen...¿qué quería?-.

-Pues...-*se acerco a mi mesa*-me dijo el señor Balin que al ser usted un hombre ocupado y algunos de sus ayudantes, no tenía tiempo de tomarse el café así que he decidido proponerle algo ¿le importa?-*dijo señalándome la silla*-.

-No, por favor, he sido muy descortés al no ofrecerle asiento-*Ella se sentó de una forma tan elegante y delicada, dios no podía parar de mirarla*-.

-Bueno, he pensado, que al no poder venir ustedes, podríamos crear como un café express, nosotros traemos el café a quién no tenga tiempo de ir a la cafetería. Apuntamos sus nombres, qué quieren tomar, si necesitan algo mas y listo-.

-No parece una mala idea-.

-Gracias-*dijo emocionada*-es para captar mas clientela, ya sabe marketing, de eso usted debe saber de sobra-.

-Bien y...¿donde quiere llegar?-.

-He oído que tenía usted una reunión a las 12:00, sin ánimo de ser cotilla o entrometida, ¿podría nombrarlo por lo menos? Nos haría un gran favor-.

-Sin problemas señorita Erowen-*dije mirándola colocando mis manos en la mesa*-.

-Y también he venido...-.

-¿?-*tragué saliva*-.

-Porque...-*levanto su mirada hacía mí*-quería que usted estuviese de acuerdo, ya que usted es el director-.

-Ah...claro...si si, sin problemas-*ella se levantó*-.

-Muchas gracias señor Thorin-*dijo cogiendo mi mano y apretándola*-no se arrepentirá, seremos rápidos y eficientes-*soltó mi mano con cuidado*-gracias de nuevo, hasta pronto-*y salió de mi oficina, mi corazón latía muy deprisa, la vería a ella todos los días, trayéndome el café, tal vez dándome un poco de conversación y con el tiempo es posible que...*sacudí la cabeza*-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar-.

Erowen

Las horas pasaban lentas mientras servía a la gente, en unas horas aparecería Kili para recogerme y no sabía qué hacer mas para que pasará todo más rápido, acababa de salir del despacho de Thorin, pero no había visto a Kili por allí, cosa que me decepciono...

Nunca había entrado dentro de la empresa Erebor, era muy famosa por su arquitectura y por sus instalaciones, a mí personalmente, me había impresionado y tenía que ser sincera, su director, también. Thorin era un hombre muy atractivo, tenía unos ojos azules que podías hundirte en ellos, si antes de entrar en el despacho tuve que armarme de valor para entrar, ya que me metía en territorio desconocido y Thorin aunque no lo parecería me parecía un hombre muy intimidante, tenía un pelo negro que solía llevar en una coleta, con alguna que otra cana, su piel era blanca, tal vez pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado y su cuerpo...debe llevar trajes a medida, pues un traje normal no podía sentar tan bien a una persona así como así...era un hombre por el que suspirar, ya sabía de donde Kili había sacado parte de su encanto *dije con una sonrisa* . Los nervios estaban a flor de piel...

Thorin

La reunión junto a mis compañeros fue un éxito, como la idea del Café en mano, todos aceptaron la oferta, así que me dirigí hacía la cafetería para dar la buena noticia a Erowen...

Erowen

La cafetería estaba muy tranquila, no había apenas un cliente *con gesto aburrido volví a limpiar la barra mientras pensaba donde me llevaría Kili esta tarde* Bilbo se encontraba preparando parte de la comida para el mediodía, ya que hoy al ser viernes, se llenaría mas para comer que para almorzar, cuando de pronto vi que alguien entraba:

-Buenos días...¿Kili?-*Allí se encontraba, entrando en la cafetería, parecía como si hubiera venido corriendo, sus cabellos rizados estaban algo agachados por la humedad, tenía un poco mas de barba y la ropa algo húmeda*-Kili, ¿Qué haces aquí?-*me acerqué a él*-te vas a resfriar-*dije pasando las manos por su rostro*-.

*Kili me miro*-Erowen...-*me cogió de la cintura y me pego a él*-ya no aguanto mas...me gustas Erowen Thaladriel...y fui un idiota al no haber hecho esto antes-*sin ningún reparo me acerco a él y me beso profundamente, notar sus labios hizo que casi me desmayara...así que me abracé a él, dejándome llevar y con una gran felicidad en mi interior*-.

Thorin

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían...ella era la muchacha de la que se había enamorado Kili, la misma muchacha que yo había estado idolatrando estos días, que me había hecho perder la cabeza...ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de mi sobrino y disfrutando de aquel apasionado beso que mi sobrino le brindaba, las manos de ella se agarraban a él con fuerza, como si lo estuviera esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo mientras que mi sobrino, con gran soltura la separo levemente y puso su frente contra la suya...ella sonrío, sonrojándose ..No pude seguir mirando, de pronto comenzó a llover y decidí volver a mi oficina...


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la espera por problemas técnicos y un viaje, no lo he podido subir antes.

Un saludo y espero que os guste este siguiente capítulo breve pero intenso.

Kili

Kili miraba el rostro de Erowen sonrojado, lo había hecho...aun no se lo creía, la miraba sonriendo mientras ella reía nerviosa y sin saber qué decir.

-Entonces...¿puedo secuestrarte ahora mismo?-.

*Ella rió*-No puedo Kili, Bilbo no puede quedarse solo trabajando, sería mucha carga para él-.

-Señorita me esta obligando a hacer algo que no quería hacer-*ella me miro extrañado, cuando de pronto dijo*:

-Oh no¡ Kili de Dúrin otra vez no¡-.

*Sin usar apenas fuerza la levanté con mis brazos*-Bilbo¡ me llevó a la señorita Erowen, no la esperes despierto que hoy es completamente mía-*ella se cogió a mi*-.

-Pero … pero no puedes hacer eso¡ Erowen!-*dijo Bilbo nervioso*-¡la cafetería...!-.

-Anda bájame Kili...-*dijo ella dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo*

-Bueno...pero a partir de las 5 eres mía-*la bajé, puse mis manos en su rostro y la besé*-seré puntual, así que preparate-*no podía parar de sonreír*-.

-Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta-*dijo ella riendo. Me separé de ella y salí de la cafetería haciéndole carantoñas y lanzándole besos, a lo que ella no paraba de sonreír y reír..estaba enamorado y feliz...

Thorin

Me encontraba en mi despacho, asqueado, sin ganas de nada, moviendo papeles de un lado a otro, pero sin ningún objetivo claro...algo sí tenía claro, ella estaba enamorado de otro...la mujer de mis sueños se encontraba ahora entre los brazos de mi sobrino, sonriéndole, dándole besos...me sentía hundido, cuando apenas conocía a esa mujer, a lo mejor no era tan perfecta como yo la pintaba tal vez...era antipática, algo malo tenía que tener...tal vez era sosa...-Puff debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías...-*mientras movía los papeles, un sobre cayó al suelo, me fijé y vi que se encontraba sin abrir, era un sobre de tamaño de folio, al parecer era antiguo y se encontraba a nombre de mi padre.

Él ya no se encontraba al cargo de la empresa, así que decidí abrirlo, al sacar su contenido vi un nombre "La Montaña Solitaria"...

¿La montaña solitaria? Eso era un mito, ¿una empresa muy antigua, que ganaba grandes riquezas sin apenas esfuerzo? Era imposible...*comencé a ojear los papeles y mis ojos brillaron de emoción*-tal vez no sea tan imposible...

Erowen

Ya eran casi las 12 y paseaba junto a Kili por Londres:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido Londres?-*decía Kili pegado a mi, mientras caminábamos*

-Pues una ciudad preciosa-.

-¿Mejor que Irlanda?-.

-Nadie puede superar a mi patria, querido inglés-*dije sonriendo*-Eh..-*de pronto Kili me cogió y me besó, me encontraba helada y solo con ese beso consiguió que se me subieran los colores y que me entrara todo el calor en un solo segundo*

-Estás muy fría..-*dijo pasando las manos por mis mejillas*-ven anda-*Kili me atrapo entre sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza*-tal vez...digo tal vez...podríamos ir a mi casa...no está lejos de aquí...tomamos algo, entramos en calor...ya me entiendes-*dijo mirando hacia los lados haciéndose el dubitativo*-.

-En...¿una primera cita?-*me parecía ir muy rápido para una primera vez*-.

-Han sido estás condiciones...el tiempo...el...sitio, en el que estamos...el que tu estés increíblemente guapa esta noche-*yo sonreí como una tonta*-vamos, si sé que te has fijado, no dejabas de mirarte en los cristales,-*se acercó y me susurró*-eres la mujer mas hermosa de Londres y de toda Irlanda...-*apartó uno de mis mechones y lo puso tras mi oreja, yo aún seguía dudando*-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de qué vengas a mi casa esta noche y que veas que mis intenciones son buenas?-.

-Sorpréndeme-.

Kili se quedo pensando, se separo de mí, subió a un banco y comenzó a cantar a grito pelado.

-¡Kili! ¡Kili calla! -*dije intentando bajarle del banco, aguantando la risa*-.

-(8)**I'm singing in the rain Just singin' in the rain ...What a glorious feeling ...I'm happy again I'm laughing at clouds...**-*mientras hacía esto intentaba bailar, saltando por las resbaladizas calles de Londres*-(8) **So dark up above The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love Let the stormy clouds chase ...**-*hasta que de pronto cayó al suelo*-*en ese momento estallé de risa sin parar mientras le aplaudía y me acercaba a ayudarle*-.

-Tranquilo público, estoy bien...esto es parte de mi gran interpretación...au...creo que me he roto algo-*dijo mientras yo le ayudaba a levantarse*-.

-Te has mojado entero-*le dije mientras intentaba arreglarle*-que dura es la vida del espectáculo-.

-Y que lo digas y que sepas que es una actuación privada solo para ti...pero no te cobraré-*sonreí mientras él me miraba*-.

-¿Entonces..?-.

-Estás mojado y hace frío, no es bueno que vayamos así por la noche...así que...mi casa está a dos calles de aquí, anda vamos señor del espectáculo...-*dije pasando mi brazo sobre su cintura y comenzamos a caminar juntos*.

Kili

Llegamos a su casa, se encontraba en un tercer piso, era bastante mona, cerca de Baker Street y con unas preciosas vistas de Londres, su salon estaba repleto de dibujos, cuadros, parecían todos suyos, muy elaborados y lo que mas me llamó la atención fue el sillón cerca de la ventana, donde me quede mirando desde ese punto de vista con la intención de saber qué hacía allí aquel sillón.

Ella fue a su cuarto y volvió trayendo unas toallas:-Lo bueno es que he encontrado ropa de hombre, lo malo, es que es de Bilbo y no se si te vendrá-.

-No importa, con tener algo con lo que cobijarme del frío-*me quité la chaqueta y ella la cogió dejándola en un colgador para no mojar ninguna silla o mesa y cuando me iba a quitar la camisa, ella se giró*-.

-Eh...si quieres me marcho y dejo que te cambies...-*dijo ella dándome la espalda*-.

-Tranquila Erowen, aunque si estás incomoda, me cambió en otro sitio, aunque...puff voy a necesitar ayuda con esta camisa, de estar tan mojada se me ha pegado al cuerpo...-*ella se giró y con una sonrisa se acercó a mí*-.

-Vamos a ver...levanta los brazos-*lentamente metió sus manos por mi camisa, como antes, tenía las manos calientes, menos mal, sino hubiera saltado del frío y comenzó a subirme la camisa, notaba como ella pasaba sus manos por mi abdomen y subía por mi pecho, esos roces los había incluido ella, tal vez quería comprobar la mercancía..

Al final me quité la camisa y me quedé mirándola, lentamente me acerqué ella y le quité la chaqueta, ella solo miraba, pero notaba como su respiración se iba agitando, la deje en una silla cerca de mí y comencé a desabotonarle su camisa, lentamente igual que ella había hecho, acariciando cada parte que dejaba libre.

Ella tragó saliva al yo terminar y quitarle la camisa, esa noche me había prometido a mi mismo controlarme, era nuestra primera cita, pero con solo rozarme, había despertado mi deseo,sin previo aviso, la bese con ganas, ella me respondía y me abrazaba por el cuello y seguí mis besos por su cuello... ya no aguantaba, la levanté sin dejar de besarla y ella enrolló sus piernas sobre mi cintura, entre besos y respiraciones agitadas, llegamos a su cama, la tumbe con cuidado y comencé a besarla de nuevo, bajé mis besos por su cuello y seguí bajando pasando por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cintura, en ese momento la miré para ver si tenía su aprobación, ella bajo su mano hacía mi vaquero y con una sola mano, abrió el botón de mi pantalón y bajó la cremallera...

Erowen

Estaba muy excitada. Cualquier roce o beso que me daba Kili, hacían que le deseara mas, hasta el punto de desear quitarle toda su ropa con mi boca, estaba desatada...allí se encontraba él, encima mía, con el pecho descubierto, menudo cuerpo...tenía unos enormes brazos, que ahora se encontraban tensos apoyándose sobre la cama, un abdomen fuerte, un pecho hinchado, que subía y bajaba lentamente a causa de su respiración agitada, su piel era pálida y con alguna que otra cicatriz... *me levanté un poco y comencé a besar su pecho y mis besos bajaron, tal y como él hizo conmigo, cuando llegué a su pantalón, lo bajé con mi boca, dejando al descubierto su calzón, el mínimo roce en esa parte y Kili ya se encontraba duro:

-No me dejarás así ¿no?-*decía él intentando respirar con tranquilidad*.

Le besé abrazándolo por el cuello y tirándolo hacía mi, Kili seguía mis besos, luego note como mi pantalón y mi ropa interior desaparecían y él acercaba su cintura , cerré los ojos y el comenzó a entrar en mí...

* * *

….

En el exterior de la casa, un coche negro mantenía vigilado el piso.

-Sí, se encuentra dentro con una mujer, lose, no es la primera, ya tenemos una larga lista y ninguna de ellas ha sido culminante para él o ha interferido en la empresa...-.

-Mantenedlos vigilados-.

-Si, mi señor-*el hombre colgó el móvil y siguió esperando en el coche, en aquella fría y húmeda noche de Londres*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Thorin

Me desperté en mi cama, con la ropa de ayer y rodeado de varios papeles, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y la boca seca...el tema de la empresa escondida, captaba ahora toda mi atención y no me dejaba ni descansar, había muchas preguntas sin responder, pero sabía por donde empezar y me emocionaba mas la idea sabiendo que podía subir mas alto aún de lo que ya estaba...me levanté de la cama, estirándome y me frote los ojos dirigiéndome al baño-es un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo...preparate, porque te voy a encontrar...-.

Erowen

Me desperté en mi cama, con una fría brisa:-Que yo sepa..no hay ninguna ventana abierta...-*cuando me dirigí a coger mas sabana, me quede mirando bajo ellas*-ah...estoy desnuda...-*y me volví a tumbar*-un momento...*me repuse de la cama y mire a mi lado, allí estaba Kili, durmiendo con una sonrisa y bocabajo con su cara girada hacía mi*-que mono es...-*pensé mientras acariciaba sus rizos y sus mejillas, que raspaban por su barba*-.

-Erowen..-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Me haces cosquillas-*dijo sin abrir los ojos*-.

-Pues … te aguantas-.

Kili sonrió y se despertó, reponiéndose y estirándose, en ese momento me recordó a un león, con ese pelo revuelto, con esa boca tan grande con sus colmillos algo mas largos y bostezando como si rugiera. Luego se acercó a mí y me besó. *Yo sonreí*

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-*dijo mirándome de rodillas*-.

-Estamos desnudos...-.

-Sí-.

-Me besas-.

-Sí-*dijo mientras seguía besándome*-Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo...no lo dudes-.

-En mi cama-*dije mientras seguía besándole* -.

-Que es maravillosa-.

-Es extraño, es que no me lo creo, que al final...lo hayamos hecho...-.

-Te veo muy insegura de todo esto...tal vez...*dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas*...tengamos que volver a hacerlo...para despertarte de ese sueño-.

Kili se metió entre las sabanas y yo reía, porque no sabía por donde podía aparecer o qué pasaba por aquella mente, cuando de pronto...

-Oh Kili..-*me volví a tumbar en la cama y de nuevo la habitación se lleno de gemidos y risas nerviosas*.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unas llaves tintineando llamaron mi atención, pero no le hice caso y seguí disfrutando de Kili, mi mente no podía pensar, escuchaba mi nombre en los labios de Kili, pero otra voz también lo repetía...

-¿Erowen? Erowen, llevo rato llamándote al … -*la puerta de la habitación se abrió*-¡Por Dios!-.

-¡BILBO!-*dije cogiendo sabana para taparme, mientras Kili intentaba salir del embrollo de sabanas y mantas*-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Lle..llevo rato-*dijo intentado tranquilizarse*-llevo un buen rato llamándote al móvil, no me lo cogías-.

-Es que estaba ocupada-*dije señalando el bulto que se movía intentando salir*-.

-Sí, pero tu y yo quedamos hoy para comer y para que conocieras a mi...amigo-.

-Vaya Bilbo-*dijo Kili saliendo de las sabanas*-no sabía que tuvieras un "amigo"-*dijo mientras se levantaba*-antes me lo contabas todo, aunque... solías estar borracho-.

-Anda Kili...¡Qué sorpresa!*dijo Bilbo mirándome* ¡No! No te levantes -*decía Bilbo girando la cara*-tranquilo, ya nos saludaremos luego-*dijo poniendo de nuevo sus labios en "o" y nervioso*-.

-Oh mierda, la comida -*dije poniéndome la mano en la cabeza* - la había olvidado-*Bilbo movió la cabeza nervioso y comenzó a murmurar cosas*-dame unos minutos, me visto y vamos corriendo a comer-.

-Te doy 15 minutos, no le gusta que le hagan esperar y es muy puntual-*dijo saliendo de la habitación*-.

-Kili...perdona...-*dije levantándome de la cama y tapándome, dirigiéndome al armario*-.

-No importa, esto no estaba previsto-*dijo mientras se levantaba, noté como me miraba*-pero, no me importaría...repetirlo, una cosa..mi ropa...¿estará seca ya?-.

-¡La ropa!-*con la sabana puesta abrí la puerta y me encontré a Bilbo con la ropa*-.

-Toma, ahorremos tiempo-.

-Gracias-*cerré la puerta y le di la ropa a Kili, nos vestimos, cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del cuarto. Mientras salíamos, Bilbo me señalaba el reloj, Kili salió el primero y yo tras de él junto a Bilbo, al llegar a la calle, Bilbo paró a un taxi, me despedí de Kili con un adiós, al no estar segura si era correcto darle un beso, después de todo lo ocurrido, él sin pensarlo me cogió y me besó, susurrándome:-llámame en cuanto termines-.

-Esta bien-*me di la vuelta y subí al taxi junto a Bilbo, él se quedo mirando como subía y se esperó allí fuera hasta que, el taxi se alejó lo suficiente, respiré hondo y mire a Bilbo*-.

-¿En la primera cita?-*dijo levantando una ceja*-.

-Bilbo-*dije mirándole seria*-.

-¡Y me decías que yo iba rápido por invitarle a mi casa en la tercera cita!-.

-Fueron las circunstancias-.

-¿Cuales?-.

-El frío...el lugar...que yo estuviera deslumbrante...-.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, el cielo se encontraba de nuevo nublado y según la radio , con riesgo de lluvia. El restaurante era muy cuco, todo de ladrillo rojo, con grandes ventanales, por donde se podía ver a la gente y adornadas en el interior con cortinas, el exterior estaba rodeado de farolas, que al estar nublado, se encontraban levemente encendidas y por una enredadera que rodeaba los ventanales y el edificio.

En el exterior un hombre, muy alto, delgado, con el pelo rizado corto, pálido con rostro afilado y unos ojos verdes claro, nos esperaba mirándonos fijamente. Vestía con una gabardina negra y un pañuelo azul, sus pantalones se encontraban perfectamente doblados al final y tenía un aire gris y muy aristocrática, ya que llevaba un paraguas negro, que parecía un bastón.

-Hola-*dijo Bilbo*-sentimos llegar...-.

-...Tarde...por unos minutos, por esta vez, te lo perdono Bolsón-*dijo curvando una leve sonrisa*-.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía-*dije mirándole*-me encontraba...-.

-Ocupada, por tu cabello revuelto y lo dilatados que tienes los ojos ahora mismo, te encontrabas en un momento muy apasionado e íntimo, seguramente manteniendo relaciones y con un hombre que te gusta mucho-*me quedé mirándole sorprendida*-Soy Sherlock Holmes el...bueno ...compañero de Bilbo-.

-Amigo-*dijo rectificando Bilbo*-.

-Bilbo lo que hacemos tu y yo en la habitación, no lo hacen exactamente los amigos...-*dijo mirando el móvil*-Bien..¿entramos?-*dijo mientras entraba*-*Bilbo se sonrojo violentamente*-.

-Me gusta...*le dije en susurros a él y entramos*-.

-No me he quedado con tu nombre..¿te llamabas?-.

-Erowen...soy...-.

-La amiga de Bilbo, ex-compañera de piso y socia, tenéis una cafetería cerca de la empresa Erebor, donde servís comidas y desayunos, aparte de eso estudias diseño de moda y gráfico, tienes la carrera de bellas artes y lo de moda te viene por tu madre, con la que te encuentras peleada actualmente por causas que por ahora desconozco-*dijo mientras llegábamos a la mesa*-.

-Impresionante ¿Como lo has...?-.

-Observación y bueno Bilbo habla mucho de ti-*dijo sentándose en la mesa*-.

-Eres increíble-.

-¿No te molesta que un desconocido sepa tanto de ti? ¿O que lo diga tranquilamente como si nada?-.

-Mmm no...¿debería?-.

*El me miro, cogió la carta para pedir y se aisló de nosotros*.

-Bueno mientras Sherlock piensa que quiere comer...-.

-Tengo muy claro que deseo comer Bilbo, me sé de memoria este menú y sabes de sobra que lo que quiero, no se encuentra en él..-*dijo sin quitar ojo del menú*-.

-Eh...mientras Sherlock-*dijo intentando respirar tranquilo*-...esta distraído y nos da intimidad pues te digo ¡¿con Kili?! ¡En la primera cita!-.

-¿Aún sigues sorprendido por eso?-.

-Bilbo es muy impresionable, se altera con facilidad-*volvió a interrumpir*-.

-Eso...eso no es verdad-*dijo señalando a Sherlock*-solo que...*me mira a mi*...no es propio de ti-.

-Lose...lose solo que, ahora que lo pienso, estaba confundida y me moría de ganas y...-.

-Te encontrabas en un dilema, estabas muy excitada pero deseabas en realidad esperar, ya que ya habías esperado mucho tiempo por un poco mas no te ibas a morir...pero llego el momento y no supiste decir que no. Sueñas con una relación seria, basada en el amor y la fidelidad, que dure mas allá de la muerte...Erowen -*dijo cerrando el menú *-espero que el chico con el que estás piense así, sino te vas a llevar un buen golpe, tomaré el arroz con curry y después un sandwich mixto, de beber vino y tráigame la botella llena, justo por abrir-.

El comentario de Sherlock me hizo que pensar: sí, siempre había buscado una pareja estable, no me encontraba a gusto con relaciones cortas o de rollo, como se decía ahora, me gustaba conocer a la gente con la que salía, pero nunca llegaba a conocerla verdaderamente, todos ellos llegaban a un punto en el que siempre ocurría lo mismo: la infidelidad. Trabajaba en la relación para que todo fuera bien, confiaba en ellos y siempre ocurría lo mismo...yo no me quedaba callada, en cuanto lo descubría, hablaba mi ira y no me arrepentía de lo que decía, me marchaba y no volvía a verles...

La comida transcurrió con un vergonzoso Bilbo y con un directo Sherlock. Era muy divertido verles, parecían una pareja de casados y como no, Bilbo era la mujer. Sherlock hablaba conmigo y me preguntaba como cualquier persona curiosa, aunque ya lo supiera casi todo sobre mí, era... como si quisiera verificar: ¿que estudias? ¿por que estudias eso? ¿como es el chico con el que estás? Etc..

Y yo preguntaba, lo que preguntaría cualquier amiga del novio, ¿donde os conocisteis? ¿cuando os empezasteis a gustar? Cosas qué , para mi sorpresa, Sherlock respondía sin problema, sin dejar de sacarle los colores a Bilbo.

Al final, me despedí de ellos y me dirigí de nuevo hacía casa, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos...¿ Sería Kili el definitivo?

**Meses después:**

-Kili!-*dije mientras me colocaba la ropa*-enserio, necesito que vengas, es muy importante para mí, es mi primera exposición-.

-Erowen, tengo mucho trabajo-*decía un Kili que no quitaba la vista del ordenador*-.

-Kili, siempre me dices lo mismo, déjalo para cuando volvamos anda-*dije sentándome a su lado*-.

-Cuando volvamos estaré demasiado cansado para seguir...anda ve tú y pasatelo bien y cuando vuelvas, me cuenta qué tal-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Si, si anda-.

-Ni siquiera has levantando la vista para verme...-.

*Kili se separó del ordenador y me miró*- Estás preciosa Erowen, vas a...deslumbrar en la exposición-.

-Gracias-*dije mientras cogía mi bolso para salir y las llaves*-Oye Kili, mejor luego me vuelvo a mi casa, así no te molesto-.

-Cielo-*dijo levantándose*-no me molestas, solo que ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pero te aseguro que estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, libre y solo para ti-.

*Me acerqué a él y le puse una mano en su mejilla*-Mejor, vuelvo a casa, ya nos veremos mañana ¿vale?-*me di la vuelta y me seguí dirigiendo a la puerta, Kili me paro y me abrazó por la espalda, con cariño me dio un beso en la cabeza*-Como quieras, pero mañana te quiero aquí-.

-Vale-*me di la vuelta y le besé, no tenía muchas ganas de irme, sabiendo que Kili no me acompañaría, porque en general, eran bastante aburridas las exposiciones. Me gustaba ir con Kili, porque él se dedicaba a comentar casi todo y no tenía mucha idea de arte, era otro punto de vista, era el único que no me hacía la pelota, él decía lo que de verdad pensaba.

-Te quiero-*dijo él*-.

-Y yo-*dije cerrando la puerta*

Había empezado a salir con Kili desde hace ya casi 6 meses, muchas cosas habían pasado y habían sido días muy felices, pero últimamente Kili, tenía mucho trabajo y apenas nos veíamos y cuando llevaba los cafés a la empresa, él casi nunca se encontraba allí...

El que sorprendentemente me daba mas conversación era su tío Thorin, que solía hacerme preguntas de economía, cosa que yo no tenía mucha idea, y sobre colores para, al parecer un nuevo logo, yo, como no, me hice publicidad, diciendo que estaba estudiando diseño y que tal vez podría ayudarle, él aceptó y cada vez que subía, le daba algún boceto o algún acabado, a lo que él siempre le añadía o le quitaba algo. Me gustaba Thorin como cliente era muy tranquilo y serio, no se alteraba y yo intentaba crear la obra de sus sueños, era una persona a la que no quería defraudar.

Y de nuevo, me dirigía a la exposición, en solitario, con un traje carísimo que me había cedido mi madre de su marca _Lothlorien, _de color blanco grisáceo, como el marfil, que era su especialidad y en un taxi. Que en cuanto lo cogí comenzó a llover, en esa ocasión la lluvia me deprimía, mira que me encantaba ver como llovía, pero esa vez me sentía muy sola...

Thorin

Salí de mi casa en dirección a una exposición a la que me habían invitado, era sobre diseño de moda, no era lo que mas me gustaba, pero así me mantendría despejado de la investigación y saludaría a viejos amigos. Aquella noche elegí un traje negro, para ir al compás de todos los hombres que habría allí, excepto por una corbata azul clara, quería ir como los demás, pero el azul era mi color y tenía que llevarla, mi pelo lo deje suelto en esa ocasión, estaba perfectamente arreglado, para no parecer despeinado y por último llevaba el anillo de mi padre de plata con incrustaciones azules en mi dedo anular...

A mitad de camino comenzó a llover y al llegar habían una especie de botones con paraguas, al parecer esperando a los invitados para que no se mojarán con la inesperada lluvia, bajé del coche y el botones me saludó, yo le dije que mas le valía que no se mojara el traje, no quería ser el único con el traje estropeado, el asintió seriamente y me dirigí junto a él a subir las escaleras, cuando:

-Mierda, el zapato-*escuché una voz que me resultaba familiar y a mis pies se encontraba, un zapato de tacón, grisáceo, levanté la vista y la vi*-Erowen...-*susurre* Hermosa como ninguna otra mujer, su cabello arreglado con un moño, aunque con sus mechones aún intactos, con aquel vestido que resaltaba sus curvas y el hermoso color de sus ojos, que era lo que mas llamaba la atención, entre tanto gris, cuando agaché la mirada la vi, con un solo pie apoyado en el suelo e intentando mantener el equilibro para no caerse:

-Disculpe señor, pero como resbala el suelo, ¿podría pasarme el zapato? No debía llevarlo bien puesto...-.

Cuando alcé la vista me reconoció:

-¿Thorin? Qué coincidencia-.

-Eh..sí, mucha-.

-No es porque no desee seguir con esta conversación, pero no creo que aguante mucho mas en esta postura...y...-*la vi con la mano dispuesta a coger el zapato, pero lo cogí yo*-.

-Pon el pie, aquí delante y apóyate en mí-*ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro, cosa que hizo que yo sintiera un escalofrío y levantó su pie en dirección donde yo la había dirigido, lentamente y con cuidado le puse el zapato...me recordó mucho a una escena de algún libro o de alguna película...*-no quería que te resbalaras y estropearas ese precioso vestido-*me levanté y la vi a ella mirándome sorprendida, con la boca abierta, como queriendo decir algo*-.

-Muchas gracias Thorin...-.

-No hay de qué..-*le dije mirándola a los ojos* Tal vez esa noche, no fuera tan aburrida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Declaración I

**Thorin**

Entré junto a Erowen a la exposición, era todo muy elegante y fino, en la entrada se encontraban los guardarropa, por si alguien deseaba dejar sus abrigos u otras pertenencias y mas adelante un pasillo de mármol, con el que ahora mismo, deberías pisar con cuidado para no resbalarte, en el techo, enormes lámparas de araña, todas encendidas, como si fueran pequeños brillantes y mas al fondo, la entrada a la exposición, al llegar, Erowen, paro antes por el guardarropa, donde dejo el abrigo que llevaba encima, aquel traje le marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, ¿Como Kili no la habría acompañado? ¿O como la habría dejado salir así? Yo la habría encerrado conmigo en mi cuarto y habría...Mi mente volvía a reaccionar con ella, después de tantos meses, de nuevo los nervios, la angustia, la felicidad porque ella estuviera a mi lado y además fuera de la oficina y aunque mi moral dijera: es la pareja de tu sobrino...mi corazón y otra parte de mi cuerpo decían: aprovecha esta noche que no esta tu sobrino...

-Bueno, Thorin ¿No has traído acompañante?-*dijo ella mirándome extrañada*-Un hombre como tu debe tener a millones de mujeres deseando que le lleven a lugares como este y mas tenerte de acompañante-.

-Eh...esto ha sido mas bien improvisado, de última hora, no deseaba molestar a ninguna de mis admiradoras-.

-Vaya, que galán estás hecho-*dijo sonriendo*

Estos meses con ella, hablando en la oficina, había conseguido que tuviéramos mas confianza, pero al estar mas pendiente de la empresa perdida, intentando silenciar a mis sentimientos, no había tenido tiempo de darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba...

-¿Y … ejem Kili? Creí que estaría contigo-.

-Eh bueno...a preferido no venir...trabajo ,al parecer...debes tener algo entre manos, ya que apenas le veo el pelo...-.

Aquella respuesta me dejo helado...¿No estaría Kili...? No, no se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella...¿Por qué...? ¡¿Como se atrevía a...?!

-...Así que aquí estoy, sola ante la adversidad y seguramente, blanco de la prensa en cuanto salga...-.

-No sabía que fueras tan importante-*dije para picarla*-.

-Qué gracioso el director de Erebor...la importante es mi madre, pero se supone que éste es un gran paso para mi...así que habrá llamado a la prensa y le habrá contado que tal vez venga con pareja...-*dijo con cara de apurada*

Tal vez esta fuera mi ocasión de...salvarla, a esto se referiría mi sueño de hace meses cuando la conocí.

-Así que estoy pensando si entrar o hacer una huida estratégica ahora mismo-*La cogí de la mano y la mire a los ojos*.

-Tranquila, yo no tengo acompañante, ni tu tampoco, así que nos respaldaremos el uno al otro-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Erowen...¿Quieres ser mi acompañante esta noche?-.

* * *

Tras una sonrisa y un "sí" decidido entramos juntos a la sala, ella se encontraba algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-*le dije extrañado*

-No se como cogerte-*dijo algo avergonzada*

*Yo sonreí*-Hay varias formas de coger a una persona cuando vas a salir, si te ofrezco mi brazo y tu lo coges, es que somos compañeros o amigos, si me coges la mano familia o pareja y si te cojo de la … cintura...-*ella me miraba, prestándome atención*-...una relación íntima, así que lo adecuado, sería que me cogieras del brazo-*dije ofreciéndoselo, ella lo cogió con cuidado, para no arrugar el traje*.

-¿Así?-.

-Sí, perfecto, así si resbala alguno, podremos cogernos sin pasar por un mal rato-*ella sonrío*

Ni en mis sueños, habría imaginado algo igual, ella miraba todo, agarrada a mí y se acercaba a mi oído para hablarme, el problema era, que no sabría cuanto podría aguantar...con ella hablándome con tanto cuidado en el oído y acercándose a mí... tenía demasiado cerca sus labios y mis labios reclamaban los suyos...

En ese momento paró de andar y saludó al parecer a compañeras o amigas suyas, ella les hablaba, pero bueno, tenían algo mejor que mirar al parecer...

-Estás muy guapa Erowen-.

-Sí, sí...muy guapa ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-.

-Él es …

-Thorin de Dúrin, señoritas, un placer-*ellas con un leve sonrojo saludaron*-soy un...amigo de la señorita Erowen-.

-Vaaaaaya...¿Es usted el director de la empresa Erebor no? ¿Le importaría si le invitásemos a tomar algo? Nos encantaría hablar sobre sus nuevas investigaciones y financias-*al ver el rostro de Erowen dispuesto a dar una explicación, supe de sobra que las señoritas no tenían ni idea de economía...

-Lo siento señoritas, hoy estoy de …. ocio, además tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar con la señorita Erowen...si nos disculpan-.

-Te has desecho de ellas ¿por qué? Tenías noche asegurada, hasta con dos mujeres-.

-No me interesan, además esta noche soy tu acompañante-.

**Erowen**

Thorin parecía estar hecho para todo esto, sabía como comportarse de sobra y haberle visto despachar a dos compañeras mías con tanta elegancia, me había sentir unas ganas irremediables de darle un abrazo, además cuando me miraba siempre se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro serio y aquellos ojos azules...bueno, debían ser las luces o el día tan raro que llevaba, pero había habido un momento en la que su mirada, tenía cierto brillo y me habían hecho sentir...¿excitada? Como si aquel frío azul, se hubiera hecho cálido, como cuando en las películas el hombre se propone las cosas, conseguirlas...¿Había sido una mirada de posesión? "Debo dormir mas"-me dije a mi misma.

Seguimos caminando cuando una figura estilizada, vestida con un traje beis, casi dorado, de cabellos lisos albinos y una mirada verde como un bosque se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Erowen!-*dijo dándome un leve abrazo*-querida, estas deslumbrante, qué gusto que tenemos tu madre y yo, exquisito-*me cogió la mano y me acercó un poco hacía él, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás*

* * *

**Thorin**

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿¡Qué hacía con Erowen!? Se la llevaba como si nada, con elegancia, me la había arrebatado de mis brazos...

* * *

**Erowen**

-Hola Thranduil, yo también me alegro de verte-.

-A ver, vamos a darte una vuelta-*Thranduil cogió mi mano y me dio una vuelta como si fuera una bailarina*-preciosa, deberías replantearte la idea de tu madre y mía, serías una modelo perfecta-.

-Ya os lo dije a mi madre y a ti...mi sueño no es ser modelo, además sería una marioneta en vuestras manos y sois especialmente peligrosos-.

-Como me conoces-*dijo moviendo su pelo con delicadeza y con una leve sonrisa*-.

¿Y él es..?-*decía señalando a Thorin*-,

-Thorin de Dúrin es...un amigo mío-*Thorin se acercó ofreciendo su mano*-.

-Thranduil de Sinda, un placer, fascinante, debes decirme quién es tu estilista-*dijo apretando su mano*-.

-Puedo vestirme solo, gracias, un placer-*Thorin le miraba con cierto ¿odio? Podría decirse y se apartó enseguida*.

-Bien ya que veo que os lleváis también, os dejo un rato charlando, Thranduil ¿donde puedo encontrar a mi madre?-.

-Al fondo querida, estará hablando con la prensa, si vas por detrás, la cogerás antes que ellos-*me marché dejándolos solos en busca de mi madre*-.

* * *

**Thorin**

-¿Y tu eres...el amigo de Erowen?-.

*Él río*-No, soy...su padrino, íntimo amigo de su madre-*dijo mientras cogía con cuidado una copa de champán*-.

-Vaya, ya me extrañaba a mí, que un amigo cogiese así a una amiga...-.

*Thranduil bebió y sonrío*- ¿Y tu no eres su amigo verdad?-.

-¿Como?-.

-Creía que mi ahijada salía con un muchacho llamado Kili de Dúrin, no Thorin de Dúrin-.

-Así es, sale con mi sobrino-.

-Ya veo...-*dijo Thranduil mirando hacia otro lado*-Llevo rato observándote Thorin ¿Por qué miras con deseo a mi ahijada?-.

* * *

**Erowen**

Tras mucho caminar, logré encontrar el final del pasillo, la presa se encontraba allí pero no mi madre. Por dios ¿donde estaría mi madre? Dije dando la vuelta, al darla me tropecé con un hombre.

-Vaya lo siento...-*al mirar hacía arriba me quedé mirándole fijamente*-¿Sherlock...?-.

*El hombre me miro extrañado*-¿Disculpe?-*el hombre era igual que Sherlock, sus mismos rasgos, su palidez, su altura, tal vez algo mas ancho...lo único que cambiaban eran sus ojos...eran naranjas, no verdes como los de Sherlock-Por lo que veo me ha confundido con mi hermano-*él cogió mi mano con sus cálidas y largas manos y la beso*-Smaug Holmes...señorita...-.

-Erowen...-*respiraba con dificultad, aquel hombre, era muy atrayente, pero era como el fuego, lo notaba...si me acercaba, me quemaría, notaba como sus manos iban cogiendo espacio, quería cogerme ¿por qué?-.

-Puedo saber Erowen ¿Qué hace tan sola en una exposición tan grande? Necesita..-*notaba su mano en mi cintura acercándome hacía él*-...¿un escolta?-*dijo mientras me mantenía pegada a él. No conseguía respirar con tranquilidad, notaba su cálido aliento, era agobio lo que sentía...no podía pensar..*-O tal vez...¿un acompañante?-*notaba una de sus manos acariciando mis mechones con dulzura y llegando a mi mejilla, era muy cálido para ser tan pálido*-.

-Disculpe-*dije separándome de él*-busco a una persona y al parecer no esta aquí-.

-Ah bien, podría ayudarla a buscarle ¿Quién es?-*dijo acercándose*

-Prefiero buscarla por mi misma-*yo me alejé de él y seguí buscando a mi madre tras ese extraño momento, en un remoto rincón de la exposición*-.

* * *

-¿Es ella la que se encontraba en el piso del sobrino de Thorin?-*decía Smaug, mientras miraba como Erowen se marchaba*

-Sí, señor-*apareció un hombre tras las cortinas*-.

-Erowen...me habéis hechizado como si fuerais el mas bello de los zafiros...-*susurro*- y yo..adoro las joyas que brillan mas que las otras-+una sonrisa se mostró en finos labios de Smaug, mostrando sus dientes*-.

* * *

**Erowen**

Seguí buscando con desesperación a mi madre, tras lo ocurrido con aquel hombre, mierda ni siquiera se había quedado con su nombre y ella en cambio, sí que se lo había dicho, al cabo de un rato apareció mi madre, con un vestido totalmente liso de color gris suave, con unos finos tirantes y su cabello rubio, casi dorado, libre y suelto, con alguna que otro brillante enredado en sus cabellos.

-Hola madre-.

-Cielo-*dijo mientras me daba un abrazo*-Creí que no podría verte antes de la entrevista-*mi madre era una famosa diseñadora de moda, Galadriel de Lórien, era la mujer mas guapa que alguien se podría encontrar, cabellos rubios lisos, casi platino a veces o dorado como el oro en otras, de piel fina y pálida como yo, ojos claro como el cielo y siempre sonriendo de forma dulce, haciendo que alguna que otra arruga apareciese en su rostro, pero no deformando su cara, sino dándole mas dulzura y belleza incluso*-Estás preciosa, mi vida, al final recibiste el paquete-.

-Si, menos mal que me lo mandaste una semana antes, sino hubiera comprado cualquier cosa-.

-Sabiendo que tu madre puede darte cualquier vestido o diseñarlo ¿por qué tendrías que ir a comprar a otro? O diseñarlo tu misma, estos diseños querida, son preciosos-*decía mientras miraba los maniquíes con mis diseños o señalando los bocetos*-menos mal que has sacado mi talento y no el de tu padre-.

-¿Has hablado con él?-*de pronto unos cámaras aparecieron pidiéndonos unas fotos*-.

Mi madre me cogió del hombro pegándome a ella y sin casi abrir la boca dijo:-Sí, me llamó hace unos días, se encuentra en Cancún de negocios o con alguna zorra del lugar...ya sabes-*y todo eso sin dejar se sonreír o sin pararse para abrir la boca*

* * *

**Thorin**

-¿Con deseo?-.

-Sí, ay ha nacido con la belleza de su madre y eso es un problema...atrae mucho a los hombres-.

-Yo...yo no la miro con deseo-.

-Claro que sí, Thorin de Dúrin, o con posesión y lo mejor...es que ella lo ha notado y no le disgusta-.

-¿Enserio? Digo, no es posible...-.

-Desde hace unos días veo infeliz a mi querida ahijada y supongo que la razón será tu sobrino, no la hace feliz y ella no es como su madre por desgracia...-*miraba al hombre con cierta expectación*-su madre..le hubiera mandado a la porra, si hubieran dejado de prestarle atención en cambio Erowen...cree demasiado en cuento de hadas-*dijo terminándose la copa*-.

-Entonces...-.

-No te aproveches de la situación, ni de ella Thorin, estoy cansando de que le hagan daño..-.

-¡Yo no pensaba aprovecharme de la situación Thranduil de Sinda!-*le dije ofendido por sus palabras*-Yo siento por tu ahijada lo que ningún otro puede sentir, la deseo, pero no con lujuria, la deseo con … amor-*susurré*-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Estoy enamorado de Erowen, desde que la vi por primera vez, no he logrado … quitármela de la cabeza, llevo casi un año aguantando, porqué ni siquiera sé si soy para ella,-*la rabia me inundaba y apretaba con fuerza los puños*- me veo demasiado mayor o ni siquiera merecedor de ella...he tenido que ver como se veía con mi sobrino...y me refugié en el trabajo para no pensar en ella y aun después de haber pasado todo esto...no dudo en que...la quiero y no soportaría...que le hicieran daño...por eso me ofende, que digas que mi objetivo es: aprovecharme de la situación y de ella-.

Thranduil miro a Thorin y luego hacia la izquierda.


End file.
